A Fiery New Adventure
by Dragneel FanFic
Summary: "Excuse me, are you okay?" Little did Lucy know the man in front of her would change her life forever.
1. A Fiery New Friend

_Everything feels peaceful, finally. It's been two days since I ran away from home, but it feels like it's been years, who knew you could have so much fun in such a small period of time? The people here are so nice too. Right now I'm on a train to Magnolia, because thats where Fairy Tail is. Every since I was little I've always wanted to join the guild but my father would never let me leave the property, not to mention he would never allow me to go near 'people like them'. I've only every seen Fairy Tail in person once, when I was little, but I wasn't exactly 'allowed'. I can't wait to finally see it up-close, just thinking about it gives me butterflies. I'm so exc-._

"Hmm, what's that noise?" I mutter to myself, looking up trying to locate the strange noise. Now that I pay attention, that noise has been going on ever since I got on the train. It sounds like a person, moaning in pain? _Oh no, what if someone's hurt? I have to help them!'._

I started walking at a quiker pace than usual, but trying not to run because I don't want to attract any unwanted attention or strange looks. The noise happened to be closer than I thought because I didn't have to go far before I found the source of the noise. It was a person! They sounded like they were in pain, but I couldn't tell since they were putting their head down on the table and had their face pointing towards the window. All I could see was a backpack, which seemed pretty full, and a small tuft of hair poking out from under the large bag.

' _I wonder what's wrong with them?'_

 **AN:**

 **This was just a short little teaser, it was supposed to be better and lomger but sometimes no matter how many times I click that button it doesn't want to save so I had to start all over again. Tell me what you think, I want the chapters to be short but still longer than this so I can make them faster.**


	2. I'm All Fired Up!

Lucy had come to the conclusion, after just looking at him for almost a full miniute, that watching him suffer would not help him. She had to know what was wrong with him so she could help. Looking at him didn't really give answers, actually the longer Lucy looked at him the more question she had. The only person who was able to answer these questions, was the boy himself.Asking the most important question first, Lucy finally spoke up.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Little did Lucy know, the man in front of her would change her life forever.

In return of asking if he was alright, Lucy recieved a groan that a lot sounded like 'no'. Lucy then started to get even more worried about the suffering boy that had peaked her interest. Once again, Lucy spoke.

"What's wrong, Are you hurt?" He looked like he was in genuine pain, he had to be injured if he was suffering this much.

Again, she got a groan in return of her question, but this groan didn't answer her question. From what she could make out, it sounded like he said 'get off', she wasn't sure if this is what he said but if it was it confused her. Did he just tell her to get of the train? Maybe she didn't hear him right. She asked a question again, still along the same line as the first question.

"Are you injured?" As for the answer it was yet again another groan, this seemed to be going no where. Because he was only groaning in response Lucy had to almost figure out his problem on her own. It was much more frustrating than anyone would think. Starting to think she should just leave him if he didn't answer her questions, she asked one more time.

"Can I help you?" This time he answered in a more understandable groan, almost sounding like actual words, one at a time and slowly.

"I... Need...Off... Ple-" Stopping briefly to almost throw up, then continuing. "Please... Help... Me." If you weren't paying close enough attention, you wouldn't have heard him say those last three words.

When he finally used words Lucy understood what he meant. _'Was it really that hard to say that from the beggining?'_ Lucy thought.

"We will get to the station in 5 miniutes, can you wait that long?" Lucy thought she was back to the groaning when she heard him, but when you listened close enough, just bearley above a whisper, he responded.

"Too... Long." Lucy was glad the train was quite, if it wasn't she would have never been able to hear a single _word_ he groaned.

Lucy decided to go get her bag, and wait for the train to reach it's destination, along side the suffering boy thinking it might make him feel better with someone near. The 5 miniutes past by pretty fast for Lucy while she stared at the pink haired boy, but for the boy himself it probably felt like an eternity, or two. Once the train had stopped the boy still seemed sick but was getting better, Lucy helped him off the train, not wanting to leave him there to suffer. Almost right after they touched solid ground he was jumping around completely free of suffering or any sickness he had previously. It actually amazed Lucy how he changed so fast.

"You seem way better now." For a moment it was as if he forgot she was there, he probably did.

"So much better now that I'm off that stupid train!" He was so loud and energetic now that he was on solid ground. His personallity did a complete 180, like he was a different person, he had so much energy it was like he wasn't even human.

"I'm all fired up now!" What an odd expression Lucy thought, but if she was being honest, she liked it. Gald that she _found_ him she left to finish her own little journey, well tried to. When she tried to walk away a hand grabed her wrist stopping her before she could get very far.

 **AN:**

 **That's all for now, having a little writters block for this story and my other one but still trying my hardest. hoped you liked it tell what I did right and wrong.**


	3. The Ice Princess?

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy was suprised and got a little flustered, when the boy she had just 'helped' grabbed her wrist. She was trying to leave, what could he want? He had already thanked her.

"Well, you were walking away. Where are you goin'?" The pause he did half way made it seem like he was going to answer the question, but instead he changed the subject. Lucy let it slide.

"Just to look around I guess, why did you ask?" He didn't really need to know, but there was no harm in telling him. Lucy came here just to see Fairy Tail, she never really thought about what she would do when she got there, or if they didn't let her in.

"I thought since you did something nice I needed to thank you." He scratched the back of his head, giving out a nervous chuckle. It was a bit odd, the way he acted when he got off the train made him seem like the type of person that never got nervous.

"No, it's okay, you thanked me enough. I'm just happy to see you're better." Lucy felt his thumb rub against her hand. Why was he still holding on to her!? Lucy could feel the heat rising to her face, she was starting to blush. There was nothing she could do to stop herself from blushing, why won't he just let go and let her leave?

"If you have no place in mind, I can show you around, if thats okay with you." He either didn't notice the gigantic blush on her face or decided to ignore it. Which ever one it was Lucy was just glad he didn't mention it.

"Th-that's fine with me. Where do you suggest we go first?" She couldn't stop stuttering. He was still holding her hand! Why won't he just let go already!? Did this guy not know how to take a hint?

Before Lucy could say anything she was being draged away, bearly keeping up, she didn't even know where they were going. Come to think of it she didn't even know who this boy was. All she knew about him was that he wasn't very good with trains. Lucy was being draged away by a stranger she had met 5 miniutes ago, in a new place she's not familiar with, to god knows where. Her life was about to get very interesting and very fun.

They had been running around for what seemed like hours but was really 20 miniutes. Lucy needed a break soon or she was going to collapse, luckly they just arrived at wherever they wanted to be. Running around at a speed like that for 20 miniutes, Lucy could swear they past this place at least twice. Lucy didn't need some one to show her around anymore, she knew Magnolia like the back of her hand.

"We're here!" Lucy didn't know what to expect when he started dragging her from the train station. For some reason a resturant was what she least expected. It wasn't anything fancy but it was nice. all that running around must have made Lucy hungry, because before she could ask why he picked this place her stomach growled.

"Wow, perfect timing I guess. You sound really hungry. Let's eat!" After Lucy finished eating she was going to ask him where they would go next. Then it dawned on her, she didn't even know his name. Before asking where to go she decided to ask _who_ she was going with.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask this before but, what's your name?" How had she forgotten to ask his name _before_ running off with him in a strange place.

"It's Natsu. You didn't tell me yours either." Both of them had no idea who they were running off with, but that was somehow okay with them.

"It's Lucy." The rest of the time they spent there was in silence, except for the occasional question.

Things Lucy learned:

• His name is Natsu

• Natsu likes to eat a lot

• He has a pet named Happy

Things Natsu learned:

• Luigi likes to talk a lot

Once the two finished eating, Lucy paid for the food, to which Natsu shows his appreciation for. In the middle of the resturant, he got down on the floor and actually bowed to her. All she did was pay for thier meal, even if it did take most her money.

"It wasn't a big deal, really." Who was she kidding, he almost cleaned out her wallet with _one_ meal! "I'll be leaving now bye, Natsu." She left the resturant to resume her journey. Like last time she was once again stopped.

"Wait, I still have to show you around right? Don't go trying to leave before we get to the best parts." He finished of his sentence with a grin that took up his whole face. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. A look of panic and worry came accross his face. "Wait! What time is it?" He shouted in Lucy's ear, she thought she was going to go deaf.

"Huh, 2:45. Why?" What would make him switch moods so quickly like that?

"Come on, we have to hurry!" And just like that, he took Lucy by the hand and they were running top speed again.

"where are we going?" Lucy was already getting tired of running around Magnolia, at a speed she didn't even know she was cappable of, to whatever direction she was pulled. Not to mention she was doing this in high heels. It's a miracle she hasn't fallen.

"To see the Ice Princess himself, of course." Then he added as an after thought, or something he wished wasn't even a thought. "And _her."_ He gave Lucy a nervous grin. If it was to assure her or him was unknown.

" _The Ice Princess?_ " Although when she thinks about it, maybe she should have asked about the _himself_ part. Or who _she_ was.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for taking this long. I'm not even sure whats going to happen in this story, so I guess every chapter is an adventure for all of us. Better late than never. Not knowing whats going to happen while you write makes it a little harder than you would expect to get a chapter. Hope you enjoye. Tell me what you think I did wrong.**


End file.
